The Likes of You
by m1s7resss
Summary: AU. The Shikon No Tama, needs to combine with a new jewel to finally free its creator. Yet, that isn't entirely possible. Because, Naraku owns the other crystal. [SessxKag]
1. Chapter One

A/N: 1) This is a new Sesshoumaru and Kagome fic : o )

2) I know I should be writing the next chapters for my other fics, but I have no inspiration at the moment. And if I don't have inspiration, I have no interest to write. And I don't at the current moment. But I hope you will like this one!

3) I have changed my writing style. Hopefully it won't be as confusing as the first. This is the writing style I have been using with my Harry Potter fics, so I do hope you like it.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

Has not been beta read.

* * *

****

Chapter 1: Everlasting Innocence

Kagome Higurashi looked out of her bedroom window, the expression on her face looked as though she could just drop dead. The girl was bored, she had nothing to do, except look at the landscape before her. A small-though not detectable-smile emerged from her angelic face, as she watched a bird flutter across the clear water blue skies. It had been a while since she had seen any form of life outside her window, aside from the servants who would tend to the flowers beneath her windowpane. A heavy sigh escaped her full lips. Kagome's life, had not been the easiest to live. Being born into a noble family, did not have its perks.

Sitting on her chair, she thought about her life. Life as … as a noble. A bitter sweet laugh escaped her, as she repentantly shuck her head. Her family came from a long line of priestesses and monks. Very powerful ones at that. One of her ancestors, was a seer. One who was able to see into the future, one who was undoubtedly the most powerful of the Higurashi clan. And the name of that person, was Midoriko.

Midoriko Higurashi was a very powerful being. It was said, she had fought off thousands of demons, and when push came to shove, she had produced the Shikon No Tama Jewel. The most powerful thing in all of feudal Japan. The way she had created such a powerful jewel, was in battle. A bloody battle with ruthless demons. Kagome's mother had told her, that Midoriko was a fine, strong ruler and leader. And her inner beauty was just as astounding as her outer. Her mother also had said that Midoriko was the most wanted miko of her time. Almost all the single noble men, had wanted this woman for a wife. No one knew, that at the time, Midoriko was already in love.

Midoriko and lesser demons were in battle the night that the Shikon No Tama Jewel had made it's presence known throughout the entire country. It had been merely months since she had given birth, to a set of twins, a boy and a girl. Midoriko's secret lover had been revealed a few years back, when Lord Shiro had found out about Kanta. He wasn't a very happy Lord, but when he had heard that Kanta had been planning on marrying his daughter, the Lord was absolutely ecstatic.

Kagome shuck her head in amusement, her ancestors were a real something back then. Midoriko was being chased by the lesser demons that night, and she didn't want to fight near the village where they were chasing her. She had wanted to protect the nearby villagers. So she had lead them to a neighbouring cave. And that was where her husband, and father had found her.

No one knew what had happened to the fallen warrior. But, rumour has said that Midoriko used up all of her powers to create the legendary jewel. No one knew how she did it, to produce such a powerful thing, but she did. The jewel had came shooting out of her chest, where her heart had been. Some say that it is her heart, others say it is her very soul, and inside the jewel a battle still rages on. The battle, between miko and demon.

And inside the cave, there were the statues of the being themselves. It was not an artificial creation. No sculpture could have created the statues. The statues in the cave held such a beauty, and with the pain, and determination etched on Midoriko's face you would be able to tell that no sculpture, no artist could create such an emotion. There, in the middle of the cave, was Midoriko, and wrapped around her a demon, a dragon demon. And the thousands flying above her, crawling up her body, were such a wonder to be seen.

Kagome felt her chest, her hands roaming the bare area, searching for something. Finally finding it, with a little "A-ha" of triumph, she lifted the chain a bit to see the pendant. It was no other then the Shikon No Tama Jewel itself. It was her time to protect it. She was of-age now to protect the sacred jewel, that everyone-youkai and human alike-has been lusting for, for the past decades.

Though, she was given the jewel at a very young age. A precious age of only 13 years. While the rest of the women in her family, had been given the jewel at the age of 16 to protect. Her mother had given her the jewel on the eve of her 13th birthday, only to be told that she was _The One_.

Being who she was, she was very, very, well cared for. Kagome closed her eyes, remembering when her mother had told her about being the very person the prophecies had been praying for, and talking about. Kagome remembered feeling very scared, she wasn't ecstatic about being the one. No, it was such a huge burden to be the one. But, she pretended to be very happy about being _The One._

Carrying the title of _The One_, was a great amount of honour on your family. Before Midoriko had died, she had made dozens of prophecies, and had written them down in a small bound leather book. One of them, telling of someone who would come after her, and be even more powerful then she will ever be. And the appearance of the this person, would look almost, if not exactly like Midoriko.

And when the baby girl was to be born, she would come out of her mother's womb, glowing a bright blue light. The baby wouldn't cry when she would come out of the womb, no, she would laugh, a laugh that would make you smile and feel light-hearted. That was exactly how Kagome was born, a baby girl, glowing a bright blue light, like there was no tomorrow. Laughing gaily, and eyes wide opened, examining the world she was born into. That was how Kagome had been born.

Kagome suddenly got up from her chair, her long kimono swishing about her feet. She heard footsteps coming closer to her bedroom. If one of the servants, or a family member would have came into the room and saw her staring blissfully out of the window, she would get reprimanded again. One too many times, had her parents, family members, and servants had come into her room and reprimanded her for looking out of the window too often, than concentrating on her studies. Kagome sighed, a heavy-hearted sigh. Tomorrow, they were to bring her to her betrothal's home.

She was to stay there, and experience the married life for about 6 months before the wedding. She was also appalled at the thought that she would have to share the same bed with a man she had never gotten a chance to meet. Yet, that was the way of the feudal, noble marriages. And to think, she wasn't even married to the man yet. Still, her parents insist that she absolutely has to do this absurd thing.

Kagome flung herself at her desk, and started looking at random scrolls. At the precise moment, her mother came into the room looking about, a smile graced her face as she saw her daughter sitting at her desk. 'Oh thank heavens,' Tsuta thought. She had feared for a long time, that her daughter did not like the noble life.

"Darling, come now, it is time for your miko sessions," Lady Tsuta said, in a voice that demanded acknowledgement.

Kagome looked up from her scrolls to look at her mother. Her long black, ebony thick hair reached up to her waist. It was put in a braid to the right side, and her full lips were a dark blood red that stood out because of her pale white, porcelain skin. Kagome admired the way her mother held herself gracefully. Tsuta Higurashi was a very fine, and beautiful woman. Her miko powers were incredible, as well.

"Yes mother," Kagome said standing up.

Tsuta nodded, and elegantly left the room, her kimono billowing about behind her. Kagome had always wondered how her mother could accomplish such a thing. In secret, she had always tried to make the bottom of her kimono billow about her feet as she walked, but with no such luck, she had never accomplished it. Kagome followed her mother quietly towards the private gardens, where her miko sessions were always held.

"Good day Lady Tsuta, Lady Kagome," a voice said.

Kagome looked up, to look into violet grey eyes. The woman standing before her, was very tall and well built. Her hair was short, up to her shoulders with a pink strands here and there.

"Good day Yuki, Kagome is now here," Tsuta said.

The young woman nodded, and beckoned Kagome forward.

* * *

Sesshoumaru paced his office, in a bit of a worried fit. His father had engaged his brother Inuyasha, to a ningen, a miko no less. He didn't know what in the world was running through his father's mind when he decided that Inuyasha would wed the girl. 'Ningen filth, running around the house,' Sesshoumaru thought disgusted. The scent of his father approaching his office, filled his nose.

InuTaisho knocked on the shoji screen door, before sliding it open and regarding his eldest son. Sesshoumaru had always been closed minded about humans. Regardless that they were intelligent and powerful in their own right. Sesshoumaru looked exactly like himself, InuTaisho. Except, he had his mother's outlook on the world. Mira Taisho was an extraordinary inu-youkai, she was very beautiful in her own right, except she didn't look down on ningen like Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru swiftly turned around to face his father, his long silver shiny hair whipping around him gracefully. Gold locked with amber, the two started to stare each other down. InuTaisho was the first one to move, he elegantly settled himself on a comfortable chair in front of Sesshoumaru's desk. Sesshoumaru glowered at his father before sitting on his own chair.

"Something is troubling your mind, my son," InuTaisho declared nonchalantly.

Sesshoumaru held in the urge of rolling his eyes at his father. Well of course there was something troubling his mind! Another ningen in the family of course. It was bad enough that his father had married a ningen woman, his father could've at least married a noble ningen, but he had desired a peasant woman. Sesshoumaru could still hear the taunting and teasing of all the other Lords of the lands, and the youkai nobles. Then, when a hanyou had been born into the Taisho household, that was an absolute disgrace to the family name. There was no more _youkai pureblood_ reputation to uphold and be proud about.

Though that thought had been banished from his mind the moment that he heard Inuyasha's first cry, when he was brought into the world. And when he held his little brother in his arms, Sesshoumaru made a vow to himself to watch out for him, even if they were only half brothers. Sesshoumaru knew that in the youkai world, hanyou's wouldn't be respected, because they had human and youkaiblood in them. No matter though, Sesshoumaru would always make sure that his brother would always get the respect that he deserved, being a Taisho means you deserved respect.

"Father, you already know what is on my mind," Sesshoumaru said shortly.

InuTaisho closed his eyes, and chuckled lightly at his son, he opened them to find Sesshoumaru not very pleased with his reaction. InuTaisho did know that the other Lords were laughing at his family at their current situation, due to Inuyasha being born. InuTaisho didn't have the slightest care in the world, with what the rest of the world thought of his family. As long as they were happy.

"Your brother marrying a ningen I presume?" InuTaisho asked, although already knowing the answer.

"Of course! Father, another reason for the Lords, Ladies and Nobles to laugh at us," Sesshoumaru said in an exasperated tone.

InuTaisho just shook his head, and made a reprimanding noise to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow in question. The last time he had gotten reprimanded by his father was when he had interrupted his wedding to Lady Myra, the late and deceased Lady of the Western lands.

"Sesshoumaru, my son, there is no reason for you to be judgemental about this marriage," InuTaisho said.

"Judgemental?"

"Yes, that is what you are being, a judgemental youkai who can not see past the blood of a beautiful young woman," InuTaisho said looking at his son with a look of disappointment.

Sesshoumaru looked away from his father, not wanting to see the look of disappointment on his face.

"She is a noble, and she will be arriving at our citadel tomorrow, I expect you to make sure she is welcomed here with the respect she deserves," InuTaisho said. Sesshoumaru held in a sigh before replying, "Yes father."

"Very well then," InuTaisho said, he gracefully stood up and left Sesshoumaru's study.

Sesshoumaru made sure that his father was far from hearing range before he muttered something about stubborn, prideful, retired Lords.

* * *

Kagome came out of her miko session, her head hurting from all the concentration put into the session. Kagome sighed, it was the eve of her 16th birthday, and tomorrow she would be 16. She wouldn't be able to spend it with her family, no, she would have to spend it with strangers, who probably didn't even know she was turning 16. 'Peachy, just peachy,' Kagome thought to herself wryly.

"Kagome dear, your carriage is ready," Shouou said, opening the door to his daughter's room.

Kagome turned around to stare at her father. Lord Shouou had long white hair that reached his chin, he had always left it down instead of tying it. Only on rare occasions would he do that. His slightly tanned skin, and big bluish eyes always gave the noble an innocent look about him.

"Father, this is absolutely ridiculous, sending me off to -"

"Hush child. Do not question my authority on this," Shouou said, getting unnerved by his daughter outspoken actions.

"But Father -"

"KAGOME!" Shouou bellowed, his anger showing in his eyes.

Kagome promptly shut her mouth, she knew from experience that angering her father wasn't a good thing. She looked up at her father like a lost little child. Shouou closed his eyes tightly, and looked at his daughter.

"Be ready child," Shouou said, he kissed his daughter on her forehead and left the room.

* * *

Kagome sat in the carriage ultimately bored with her life. She looked out the window of the carriage, all she saw was green. Just the plains before her, nothing more, nothing less. Kagome groaned and flung her head back in frustration.

"Now sister dearest, it is not part of protocol do that," a deep rich reprimanding voice filled her ears.

Kagome tilted her head a bit to look to her left, she saw her eldest brother Miroku sitting there, eyes closed in a calm manner. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him childishly, before smacking him across the head. Miroku's eyes opened in shock, he reached his hand to the back of his head and rubbed the area where Kagome had hit him. He looked to his right, to find his sister smirking at him.

"Another action, that is not part of protocol," Miroku said.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. Though Miroku would always be the prick, over-protecting eldest brother, Kagome was glad that her father let him accompany her. For if Souta had came, Kagome would be annoyed to no end. The youngest of the Higurashi children was Souta, therefore he needed all the attention. Kagome looked over at her brother's right arm, she smiled sadly as she spotted the cloth and rosary beads that covered her brother's palm.

"How's your hand doing aniki?" Kagome asked tentatively.

Miroku looked at his sister curiously. He stared at her hard for a long time, not knowing whether or not he should tell his sister the truth. His hand, was now cursed, Miroku wouldn't ever be able to take off the cloth and rosary beads, that adorned his palm. Though, there was one way, but he had already tried, and failed; and to remind him of that failure, he had a scar on his back. The scar, was that of thunderbolt, and for the past few days he couldn't help, but run his fingers of it.

"Aniki?" Kagome questioned, since she hadn't gotten an answer.

"It's doing alright now, though soon enough, it'll eat me whole," Miroku answered gravely.

Kagome flinched, at his tone of voice. She had not expected her brother to answer in that kind of voice, or end off the sentence that way. Kagome loved her brother dearly, and she couldn't imagine her life without her brother. He always brought the laughter into her life, and the pain, well the physical aspects of it. He also brought the consolation, he would always be there for her in her times of need. For example, when she had been told that she was _The One_. He had comforted her, he had told her that everything would be alright.

Miroku and Kagome were 4 years apart, and they were each other's best-friend. Though at times, they would annoy each other to no end. Kagome didn't know what her life would've been like without Miroku. Yet, he could be an embarrassment to the family. Honestly, Miroku kept asking every female he saw, to bare his children. Then again, Kagome couldn't blame her big brother. He wanted an heir, for if he wasn't able to defeat the one who had cursed his hand, his heir would be able too. It was sad, as well. Kagome had tried healing her brother's hand, but it had all been in vain. Miroku's palm hadn't healed.

"Do not fret baby sister, he will be defeated before my death," Miroku stated.

Kagome jumped slightly at Miroku's voice. She nodded her head, after looking at her brother. Kagome had confidence in her brother, part of the reason why he had accompanied her, was because of the rumour. The rumour had been that the one who had cursed Miroku's hand, was in the town of her betrothal. 'Who is the man, that had cursed my aniki?' Kagome questioned herself.

"Who … did this to you?" Kagome asked, uncertainly.

Miroku, was not surprised by his sister's bold actions. He frowned, the man that had given him the cursed wind tunnel, was powerful.

"His name, is Naraku Masaharu. He is extremely powerful, his powers almost match our ancestor, Midoriko," Miroku said solemnly.

Kagome gasped slightly, putting a hand over her mouth. How could he be so powerful?

"He too poses a jewel as well, except this jewel, does not match the power that the Shikon no Tama has. The jewel was given to him, by his father. You see in that family, only a male can posses the jewel, unlike ours," Miroku started.

Kagome thought long and hard about what her brother had just told her. She had heard of this jewel. The jewel, was created by a man, she had remembered that.

"The jewel was created by a man, by the name of Hoshi. Hoshi wasn't an evil man, Kagome remember that. What he created was evil, Hoshi was always experimenting with different elements that were not to be tampered with. One day, while out in his private garden, mixing different types of herbs, plants and holy water together, something happened. Once the holy water dropped into his mixture, he disappeared. With just a puff of smoke, and all that was left was of this man was a crystal clear jewel," Miroku explained to Kagome.

Kagome was shocked, 'the things that happen to those who are just, too curious,' Kagome thought to herself. 'How, special is this Jewel?'

"The jewel that Hoshi Masaharu created is powerful in its own right. While the Shikon no Tama can grant you one wish, while the possessor of the Jewel can give life and also take away life. This jewel, is meant to purify anything, it can also manipulate one's thoughts. The owner of the jewel, does not posses any power," Miroku continued on.

Kagome thought about what Miroku had said.

"So, this Naraku, why did he put that hole in your hand?" Kagome questioned.

Miroku looked at his sister, studying her shocked face sternly. He wondered if he should tell her, about Naraku. He wanted to protect his sister, yet he knew he wasn't going to be able to be there for her forever. He felt the rosary beads, his nimble fingers flying from bead to bead. How will he tell her? That, this Naraku wants her dead? Kagome wouldn't be able to handle the truth of that. She was always a kind-hearted soul. Yet, as more time passed by them, the more danger Kagome would be exposed to. Miroku wanted his sister to be protected at all times, he wanted his sister to know how to defend herself.

"Aniki?" Kagome called out, waving her hand in front of Miroku's face.

Miroku snapped out of his daze, and gave his sister a sheepish smile. He nodded his head slightly, he had to tell her. There was, no other explanation after all. She was going to drag the truth out of him, another day, best to tell her now.

"Never mind why Naraku has put this god-forsaken hole into my palm. Naraku is a deadly creature Kagome. Be aware of him, he is someone who is extremely dangerous. This man, is absolutely disgusting. Yet, he wants you … he wants …" Miroku started off fine, but at the end he just couldn't bring himself to tell Kagome.

He looked at his sister, to find her eyes shut.

"What does he want with me aniki?" Kagome asked in a whisper barely audible.

"He, wants you …"

"Wants me?"

"… dead."

A deathly silence had passed the two of them. Kagome shocked, what had she done to this person? Had she done something cruel to this man?

"Why?" Kagome choked out, near to tears.

Miroku gathered his sister into his arms, and comfortingly hugged her to him. He had upset his sister, he knew that. Yet he would rather have her upset, then dead. The thought brought unpleasant thoughts through his mind.

"He wants your Jewel, so protect it baby sister. Protect that jewel, it is the fortune of our family. It is what we are so proud of. Without that jewel Kagome, our family would be thrown away into nothingness," Miroku said.

Kagome nodded her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Go to sleep."

* * *

"Dangerous indeed," a man with dark black hair smirked.

He studied the mirror in front of him, that was being held up by his daughter, Kanna. Interesting, the young monk that he had cursed interested him. The way, he would defend something as petty as the little creature that carried around, what was soon to be his. The dark toned man, took his hand out of his pocket revealing the jewel that had been in his family for generations.

The young monk, had left something out of the explanation that he had told his dear sister. 'Dear indeed.' The Jewel was called _Crystal Earth_, it was powerful. It was the crystal of the earth. Everyone thought that the crystal was worthless, and powerless. They were wrong, only the family knew of the Jewel's true potential.

He walked over to a mahogany table. He traced the rough edges with his agile fingers, carefully. His fingers landing on a piece of parchment. Picking up the rough material, rubbing his fingers against the sheet. He re-read the passage, that was written.

Once the Jewel of Crystal's Earth, and The Shikon no Tama are combined. They can either do two things; Keep the peace or create destruction. The only one who can decide the fate is the owner of the new jewel, which is to be called: Life and Death. There is only a sole owner of this new powerful, the only way the possessor can claim this newly found jewel is to kill the owner of the other jewel, whether it be; Jewel of Crystal's Earth or the Shikon no Tama. Then, and only then, can one possess: Life and Death.

"Yes, Midoriko; such a lovely prophecy. Though, your heir to the jewel won't possess Life and Death. I will, that is a promise."

* * *

(:End Chapter 1: )

RR!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I am glad that everyone likes my new story! Make note that I will continue Other Half, Drug Addiction and so on.

They are still in the process after my computer deleted all the files from my system! So, the chapters that were done, and deleted are now being retyped as you read this. They will be out sooner or later, more likely sooner then later, but at least I am doing another story to keep you satisfied ne?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. **

**Claimer: I do own Tsuta, and Yuki, and Shouou, and Hoshi! **

_**Recap **_

_**Once the Jewel of Crystal's Earth, and The Shikon no Tama are combined. They can either do two things; Keep the peace or create destruction. The only one who can decide the fate is the owner of the new jewel, which is to be called: Life and Death. There is only a sole owner of this new powerful, the only way the possessor can claim this newly found jewel is to kill the owner of the other jewel, whether it be; Jewel of Crystal's Earth or the Shikon no Tama. Then, and only then, can one possess: Life and Death.**_

"_**Yes, Midoriko; such a lovely prophecy. Though, your heir to the jewel won't possess Life and Death. I will, that is a promise." **_

_**End Recap **_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arrivals and Settling In**

Kagura scoffed silently outside her father's door, more likely her boss than 'father'. She quickly left the Shoji door, and opened the western looking glass doors to the open garden. Far off to the right of the garden, was a fence surrounding a certain area. Kagura still remembered the story of Hoshi and what he created. Foolish creatures that thought the jewel of Crystal's Earth was useless. The CE was _as_ powerful as the Shikon no Tama. While the Shikon no Tama was the soul of the entire planet, the Crystal's Earth was in the name itself. The crystal of the earth, or in other words the very center or _heart_.

Kagura was confused at first when Naraku had explained it to her, but it all made sense in the end. No one really knew that much about the Shikon no Tama, except for the owners. All everyone really knew was that it could grant wishes to its owner. Yet, Kagura knew it was more then that. It would be a pretty useless jewel if all it could do was grant one wish, and disappear in the next seconds. Just like everyone knew that that Crystal's Earth can give and take away life. They were wrong though. Crystal's Earth just takes away life. That's why Naraku loved it so much.

One touch of the Jewel, and a cruel intention towards someone you immensely hated, and they would disappear. Kagura had always wondered where the person would go to, she found out though. The person would end up in the Jewel itself, just like Hoshi did. The only way Hoshi could be freed is when the Shikon no Tama would combine with Crystal's Earth. Kagura knew that Naraku wouldn't rest until Kagome was dead. That wouldn't happen, not in a million years.

If her calculations were correct, the Lord of the Western Lands was going to fall madly and deeply in love with the precious miko. The Prince of the Western Lands, was a different story. Kagura, being the wind witch knew that he was already in love. Not with Kagome, but with Kikyou, the village miko not far from the Western citadel. She had a little feeling that the retired Lord, Lord InuTaisho knew this for a fact too.

* * *

Kagome's nose wrinkled as she felt the morning sunrays upon her porcelain face. She felt someone move beside her. She quickly grabbed onto something solid, and snuggled in deeper into it.

Miroku sighed as he felt his sister grab onto him. Knowing that she still needed her sleep, he left her alone. Looking outside his carriage, he saw nothing but vast lands of green, and trees upon piles of trees. When on Kami's earth were they going to get there? Miroku sighed longing, as he looked on. The citadel must be ages away, just brilliant! Miroku really didn't plan on sitting in the carriage for another day. He had half the mind to tell the driver to stop, he really needed to use the bathroom.

Finally after losing his patience, which wasn't very often, Miroku stuck his head of out the window and tried to yell at the driver to stop. He didn't even as so much utter a word though, because before them was a regal gateway. It was made of iron bars, and the surrounding fence was made out of grey stone with different shapes and sizes. Miroku was amazed at what majestic beauty it held. There was the Western Castle, towering over him, staring him down.

Ever so slowly, Miroku brought his head back into the carriage. He looked to the side, to find Kagome leaning against the other side of the carriage, still fast asleep. 'Oh brother.' Miroku thought to himself. Shaking his head, Miroku nudged his sister in the sides. Kagome sleepily waved him off, and dozed back to sleep. Miroku grumbled under his breath, and shook her gently.

"Wake me up later okaa-san," Kagome mumbled, and nuzzled her head into the cushions in the side.

"Wake up you baka, we're here."

Kagome groaned, and opened her eyes slightly. It was all blurry, blinking her eyes a couple of times everything got into focus. Everything was shaking still though, she could feel a hand pressed and squeezed upon her lower her arm. She shook her brother off, and stretched yawning loudly.

"Did you hear me sleeping beauty? We're here," Miroku said watching his sister stretched uninterestedly.

That caught Kagome's attention. Quickly closing her open jaw, Kagome snapped her head to where her brother sat; looking at her. "What?"

Miroku merely nodded his head, and slouched. There wasn't anything that would amuse him in the castle. Maybe there were lovely servants there he could flirt with. Or, the brothers would have a sister? 'Dream on Miroku,' he said to himself. No youkai would want to do _anything_ with him that was because he was a _ningen_.

There wasn't anything wrong with the way he was born. The fact was that humans were constantly in fear of being persecuted by youkai's. Well, at least his little sister wouldn't be hurt, after all she was marrying the Prince of the Western Lands. Maybe, he would be protected slightly because his sister was soon to be the Princess of the Western Lands.

"What do you mean we're here?" Kagome exclaimed, after getting over her initial shock.

Miroku rolled his eyes at how dense his sister could be sometimes.

"Self explanatory Kagome," Miroku said.

Kagome grumbled and started smoothing out her kimono. Great, she had just arrived at her betrothals home-more like castle-and she looked like a complete wreck. She smoothed out her kimono as best as she could. She then tried to find her wooden brush, with the wooden pricks that would go through her hair to make it straight and smooth.

"Miroku where's the luggage?" Kagome asked looking around her.

Miroku looked at his surroundings, before looking behind him. There was big gap between the cushion he was sitting on, and another cushion behind him. He reached behind, and grabbed out a silk bag with patterns and the Shikon No Tama symbol sewed onto it. He handed it to his sister. He felt the carriage lurch forward, he looked out the window once again to find that the gates had opened letting them through. He heard his sister rummaging through the silk bag he had given her. Hearing a little 'Found it', Miroku turned his head to find his sister combing her hair. Miroku rolled his eyes, and slumped back into his earlier position.

"Sit up straight Miroku, it's not part of protocol," Kagome said regarding her brother.

Miroku raised an eyebrow at his sister. Since when did she give out reminders about protocol?

"Glad I have set an example for you," Miroku replied.

Kagome snorted at her brother's comment. No way in hell was she going to turn into her brother. Imagine, her going up to strange men asking them if she could bear their children. That was a laugh. Just the mental image of Kagome going up to a normal handsome village man, and asking him if she would be able to bear his child made Kagome giggle.

"What is so amusing?" Miroku questioned.

Kagome glanced at her brother, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"When you said that you have set and example for me, I picture myself asking a man if would be able to bear his child," Kagome said trying to keep her voice from squeaking. At this Miroku let out a smile. Yes, wouldn't that be interesting? His fiery sister going down on one knee and begging a man to let her bear his child.

"That would be amusing ne? I just could imagine you doing that," Miroku said. "I would say yes if we weren't related dear sister," he commented with a lecherous grin on his face.

Kagome's eyes widened, and promptly smacked him in the head. The nerve of him! Honestly, his own sister.

"_Aniki_, that's called incest!" Kagome exclaimed, a horrified expression on her face.

Miroku laughed, "I was joking you fool, keep your voice down. They could hear you, you know."

Kagome's mouth made an 'O' in understanding. She remembered what her father had told her. She was marrying to a family of proud inu youkai's. The dog-clan to which she was marrying into was very powerful, and from what her father had told her only the most powerful demons can be granted passage into the family. Well, Kagome knew why her parents were able to set herself and the Prince of the Western Lands up that was because Kagome herself was powerful. Not that Kagome was conceited and bragged about all the power that was in her tiny little palms. No, she would never. That would bring dishonour to the family if she were to go about flaunting all the power she had. Everyone would be after her, if they already aren't after her at the current moment.

For you see, anyone could feel her power. Even the humans. They wouldn't feel it through the lands, and the magical strings in their bodies like the magical creatures that roamed the earth did. They would feel it in the whether. Their skins would get goose bumps, and you could tell that there was something powerful near by. Magical creatures like youkai's, and dwarves for example would feel a tingling in their scalps, or a surge of power would go through the lands. That wasn't the point to all this though. You see, she had to hide her power. It had taken her three years for her to finally get it down pact, and to her amazement she was able to control her power. Yet, one slip from her, and the entire country could feel such a magical force.

"Now dear sister, remember do not talk to them unless you are spoken too. Let me do the talking, Kami knows that, that mouth of yours can get itself into trouble," Miroku said as the carriage door opened.

"Hai, aniki."

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up that morning to find himself very disgruntled. He hadn't the faintest idea as to why he felt so melancholy today. Usually he was always so grumpy and furious at everything, not depressed. He didn't ponder it any longer as his servants came into his bedchambers. He gracefully got out of his futon, and glided his way towards them.

"Ohayo, Lord Sesshoumaru," a chorus of voices came from them, as they greeted their master with a low respectful bow.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and they immediately set to work to get their master dressed for the day. One of the youkai's, was a panther youkai who had been dressing Sesshoumaru since he was but a pup. Sesshoumaru tolerated this one more than the rest of the servants that walked the castle. After they had dressed Sesshoumaru in his robes, did he notice that he was wearing one that was usually meant for a special occasion.

"Kouiichi, what is the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru asked in his cold tone.

The panther youkai regarded his lord with a respectful gaze.

"Do you not remember my lord? Today is the day that Lord Inuyasha's bride is to be arriving."

Sesshoumaru scowled at this piece of information. He nodded curtly at the servants and shooed them away with a wave of his hand. So, his brother's betrothed was to be arriving today? He faintly remembered his father informing him yesterday. That was probably the reason why he felt so somber when he had awoken from his slumber. Anyone would be; having another ningen roam the castle. His nose would be abused yet again, thanks to the smell of ningens. Perhaps he should order the servants to bathe the ningen woman every other hour, so that his nose would not be offended by such a foul smell.

Speaking of a foul smell, a foul one indeed assaulted his senses as he stepped outside his living quarters. Looking to the left, to where the foul smell was coming from; recognizing that it was his servant Jaken. Turning the other way abruptly; trying to get away from the squeaking toad. Once he was sure that he was safe, he went into the banquet hall for his daily routine. Standing in front of two, western looking doors with guards in front, Sesshoumaru nodded at the guards as they let him pass. Sesshoumaru entered the hall, seeming very uninterested with the people that took up air in space in the room.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, ohayo, how was your night?" a deep rich voice filled his ears.

Sesshoumaru controlled himself from rolling his eyes at his father. Every morning they went through this conversation. InuTaisho would bid him a good morning, ask him how he slept, asked how Rin was, and then ask him when he was going to mate. They always ended up arguing over the subject of him finding a mate. Frankly, Sesshoumaru could care less if he died without mating anyone.

"Chichiue, we've been through this before," Sesshoumaru said his tone on an extra icy edge.

InuTaisho bit back a sigh, and kept his face as usual emotionless. InuTaisho, deep down, felt disappointed in his son. He knew that his son thought all humans were a disgrace that had unfortunately walked the planet earth. Yet, he just couldn't look past the way they were born. Yet, his son's thinkings were just drilled into his mind, he couldn't erase them with a wave of his hand. If only though...

"Chakunan, re-"

"No. Chichiue, end of story," Sesshoumaru said as he took a seat on the pillows.

InuTaisho didn't say anything else while they ate. !Chew!Munch!Munch!Munch! Silence. No one spoke throughout the entire meal. After a while, Inuyasha entered the room in a grumpy fashion. InuTaisho reprimanded him for this, while Sesshoumaru smirked slightly in the background.

"Inuyasha! Is that the way you enter a room?" InuTaisho roared.

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head. This was not a good way to start the day. First of all, he wasn't able to visit Kikyou because his so-called _betrothed_ was arriving today. His father expected him to spend the _whole_ day with her. That was bad, he didn't even know who the hell this person was!

"Feh," Inuyasha responded.

"What is that? _Feh_? Inuyasha, that is not part of protocol," InuTaisho reprimanded harshly as his son sat down.

Inuyasha nodded his head meekly at his father. He had been getting reprimanded a lot lately for the past week. By his father, and by Sesshoumaru as well. It was probably the whole marriage thing. The sooner his soon-to-be-wife was out of his castle, the better.

"Father, I have to go out for a while before she comes," Inuyasha said looking at his plate.

InuTaisho looked curiously at his son. He was no fool, InuTaisho knew perfectly well were Inuyasha had been heading off to the past months. He was visiting the village miko, Kikyou. InuTaisho had no problem with his son marrying a miko, because she was powerful, but if it wasn't for the fact that Kikyou was a two-faced bitch, he couldn't allow it. InuTaisho would kill her before she would mate with his son. No, he wouldn't have that.

Now, the girl that he was setting Inuyasha up with was a perfect bride for his son. He would've betrothed Sesshoumaru to Kagome, if it wasn't for the fact that Sesshoumaru would kill the poor girl before she got a chance to lay eyes on him. He couldn't have that either. InuTaisho knew that by bringing Kagome over to his castle, she would fall in love with both of his sons. Or so, her ancestor had said.

Yes, Midoriko was a fine beautiful lady. She had come to him while he was out surveying his lands. Sesshoumaru had been with him, InuTaisho doubted that Sesshoumaru remembered anything of the woman. Anyway, she had gone to him to tell him of a vision she had just received. It was that Sesshoumaru was to mate with one of her descendants later on. Her name, was Kagome. She had said that Inuyasha would be her betrothed, but they would just turn out as friends, and he will find someone else. InuTaisho had gone back to the woman asking for more information. She had given him a leather bound book with all of his questions answered. InuTaisho knew what was going to happen for the next 500 years. Well, what was going to happen with people in his family of course.

"Go where?" InuTaisho questioned.

"Out." was the response he got.

InuTaisho shook his head no, "I'm afraid you cannot go Inuyasha. Kagome should be arriving soon."

Inuyasha stared at his father, with a cold glare before returning back to his food. 'Kuso' he thought.

Padding of feet brought the family out of their thoughts. The doors opened, and in stepped Jaken with a worried look on his face.

"InuTaisho-sama, Lady Kagome is now here!" Jaken said in a high-pitched voice.

InuTaisho stood, signalling to his sons to do the same. They grudgingly stood up, and followed their brother. Inuyasha looked like an exact replica of Sesshoumaru, since he wasn't wearing his usual red clothing that he wore when he went out. He was wearing a silver haori with pants, and black slippers. He had black paw prints placed randomly here and there. Sesshoumaru was wearing a black haori with pants, and silver slippers. Instead of black paw prints, he had silver paw prints. If it wasn't for the magenta stripes on Sesshoumaru's face, and Inuyasha's dog-like ears, they would've looked identical.

(A/N: Here, Inuyasha's going to have a Crescent Moon his forehead.)

They arrived at the entrance and stood there regally, and watched as Kagome's ladies in waiting came out of the first carriages. They then moved to stand to the sides. Finally the last carriage moved past the entrance. The carriage stopped in front of the Taisho family. They could smell a ningen scent inside the carriage, as well they could feel holy power coming from the carriage.

A man stepped out, he had black hair that went up to his shoulders and was tied. He was wearing long purple monk robes, and had a staff in his hands. InuTaisho assumed that this man, was Kagome's brother. The man, back towards the Taisho family stretched his hand towards the inside of the carriage. They saw a dainty hand grab onto the monk, and a leg step out. The kimono had an elegant slit, and showed a bit of leg. Milky white skin was exposed, and pink material descended upon the leg. The lady gradually stepped out. First they saw long ebony shiny black hair. The woman's hair was so dark, it looked midnight blue when the sun shone on it.

Once completely out of the carriage, they heard slight whispers coming from the two. InuTaisho cleared his throat lightly, reminding the two that they had an audience. The young man lifted up his head towards the three, and smiled slightly. He guided the lady, and led her to them. The woman kept her head down, only when she was in speaking distance with them did she lift her head up.

Sesshoumaru was slightly bemused by the woman's scent, he was also confused. While as the man had a sweat-based scent, signalling that he was ningen, this woman did not. She smelled of lavender, and jasmine. He watched as she lifted her head.

Inuyasha was slightly annoyed that the two down there took their sweet time.

Kagome lifted her head, and stared into three amber eyes. She tried to hide the fact that she was shocked. These youkai in front of her, were the most beautiful sight she had seen. There they were standing. First was a man with silver hair, tied up high upon his head. He had purple stripes on his face, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He was wearing a black and silver haori and pants. He had a certain stern disposition. The next man, was wearing a black haori. He had a blue crescent moon on his forehead, and magenta stripes. His hair fell up to his knees, and his bangs neatly fell into place of his forehead. The bangs separated like curtains, only showing the crescent moon. She felt an icy chill run up and down her spine, as she looked at him. The male next to him, was wearing a silver haori. He had dog-ears atop of his head that she just wanted to touch. Kagome restrained herself as she looked him over. He looked at her crossly, with a certain defiance. He took had a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

Inuyasha was taken aback by how she looked. She had porcelain white skin, with pink full luscious lips. She almost looked like Kikyou, if it wasn't for the fact that Kikyou had dull chocolate eyes, while Kagome had cerulean blue eyes. InuTaisho hid his shock. This woman before him, looked like Midoriko. Except for the eyes, Midoriko had honey-golden eyes.

"Good day Lord InuTaisho, Lord Sesshoumaru, and Lord Inuyasha," Miroku spoke.

InuTaisho looked at the monk and smiled slightly.

"Ohayo Lord Miroku, and Lady Kagome. Welcome to my home," InuTaisho spoke.

* * *

(: End Chapter 2:)

Thanks to all the reviewers! I love you all!


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: 1) Once again, it is time to update this again! WHOOT:o)

**Animeholics, Inc.** The only thing similar between Kagome and Kikyou is the bone structure of their face, and the shape of their eyes. No, Kagome is not the reincarnation of Kikyou. And yes, she does look like Midoriko, since it is the prophecy has stated. Hope that answers your question .

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. I'm just hired to toy with them to the best of my abilities. **

* * *

_**Recap**_

_**Inuyasha was taken aback by how she looked. She had porcelain white skin, with pink full luscious lips. She almost looked like Kikyou, if it wasn't for the fact that Kikyou had dull chocolate eyes, while Kagome had cerulean blue eyes. InuTaisho hid his shock. This woman before him, looked like Midoriko. Except for the eyes, Midoriko had honey-golden eyes.**_

"_**Good day Lord InuTaisho, Lord Sesshoumaru, and Lord Inuyasha," Miroku spoke.**_

_**InuTaisho looked at the monk and smiled slightly.**_

"_**Ohayo Lord Miroku, and Lady Kagome. Welcome to my home," InuTaisho spoke.**_

_**End Recap**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Naraku's First Attempt**

Kagome gently placed herself, on a soft comfortable cushion, placing her legs under her. Miroku followed suit, sitting beside his sister. After the two had introduced themselves to InuTaisho, and his sons, and vice versa, InuTaisho had led them inside. Telling them, that they were to eat breakfast with them since they hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. The two had graciously accepted, which led them to where they were now. Sitting in front of InuTaisho, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, did anyone ever tell you that you look exactly like your ancestor, Midoriko?"

Kagome looked up from her food, and shook her head.

"This is the first I've heard, that I look like her, InuTaisho-sama," Kagome answered.

InuTaisho nodded his head; it was the first time that he had heard the young girl speak. For a while, when they were doing introductions outside, it was her brother doing the talking. Her voice sounded exactly like Midoriko's as well. Sweet, and enticing.

Kagome barely paid any attention to the conversation going back and forth between the men. Being the only woman there really disturbed her. Though she wasn't about to show it, it would show great disrespect towards InuTaisho.

"InuTaisho-sama, I have a really important situation to discuss with you," Miroku said, not wanting to procrastinate on the matter at hand.

Judging by the seriousness in the young man's voice, InuTaisho nodded his head. Urging him to continue.

"I suppose you have heard of the hanyou Naraku?" Miroku questioned.

InuTaisho nodded his head, "yes, yes I have."

Miroku sighed and continued, "I ask that you do not let my dear sister out of your sight. It is because of him, that I fear for her life. Because, she does possess the powerful Shikon No Tama, he is in lust for the jewel." InuTaisho frowned at this information.

"That is a very grave matter, though, why did your parents not inform me of this before?" InuTaisho queried. Not very happy that he wasn't informed, so that he could have at least provided the young girl with some protection in his citadel.

"They weren't aware of the threat of Naraku at the time. Until, his first attempt to try and possess the jewel," Miroku said.

"First attempt?" InuTaisho questioned curiously.

"Yes, you see, while my sister was out, Naraku thought that she was in the carriage, where I unfortunately was. Outraged that it was me, instead of my sister, he cursed me for the rest of my life," Miroku said in shame, meanwhile playing with the beads on his left hand.

(It's his left right?)

"Cursed you?" this time it was Sesshoumaru speaking.

"He had cursed me with a Kazanna and," here Miroku paused for a second, to look into InuTaisho's eyes, "the only way I can ever be rid of this curse, is if the one who had cursed me, dies."

InuTaisho felt the urge to raise his eyebrows at the boldness of the man before him. How he dared to look the _mighty_ InuTaisho in the eye. He did deserve a little respect, not many dared to look him in the eye.

"I see," InuTaisho's brows furrowed. Now he would have to increase the security around the girl, "I guess I could have the girl possess two body guards instead of one," InuTaisho recommended. He nodded slowly at his own idea, welcoming it into his brain.

"That is exactly what we will do," he said.

Miroku nodded his head, gratefully. Most of the burden of protecting his little sister had finally lifted up of shoulders.

"Thank you, InuTaisho-sama," he said respectfully, bowing his head. "I am forever in your debt," he murmured.

The elder youkai chuckled, and shook his head. "There is no need for that, your sister will soon be my daughter-in-law. I will make sure that she isn't hurt on her stay at my palace."

Miroku nodded his head in understanding, and looked towards Kagome, who had been very quiet.

"Dear sister, are you okay with this arrangement?" he questioned, though by the looks of it, she wasn't happy.

Kagome's eyes hardened, as her brother attempted to bring her into the conversation. Here she was, sitting on the damn cushion beneath her legs, and they were talking about her, as if she wasn't her. She didn't need protection; Naraku could have made a move on her at any time now, yet he didn't. Aside from the fact that she was powerful enough to protect herself, she was no weakling. 'Don't get cocky now Kagome, now's not the time to get cocky. After all, Roki's just looking out for you.' Though, she couldn't help the anger building within her. Everyone still treated her like a child, though she had grown out of that stage of her life. How couldn't she? She was practically thrust into living as a grown adult when the Shikon No Tama was handed onto her.

"I don't need protecting," Kagome responded icily, "thank you for your consideration though." She had tried to respond politely, it wasn't her fault if the comment had spilt out otherwise.

Inuyasha snorted at her obvious attempt at trying to be polite. He could tell that she was angry, and her scent said it all. "Feh, wench of course you need protecting. Look at you, your weak and if anything, a very weak ningen female."

Miroku's eyes widened at the brashness of the inu-hanyou. He placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, which was shrugged away. She was shaking, not from the cold, there was no wind blowing in the dining hall. She was shaking from anger, Miroku shifted slightly away from his sister. He had been at the end of her anger once, and it wasn't pretty. Sesshoumaru resisted the inclination of rolling his eyes, at his half-brother's obvious density.

"I am not weak, please refrain from jumping to assumptions, before I jump down your throat, and purify your sorry ass."

Sesshoumaru had not expected such a comment come from a noble woman. Especially the language, he doubted that it was the first time that this woman had met his brother. They both didn't watch their language properly.

"Are you sure about that wench? You seem weak and inferior to me," Inuyasha smirked, as the irritation in the girl increased tenfold.

"Why you, insolent"

"ENOUGH!" InuTaisho roared. Though it was entertaining to see that Inuyasha and Kagome were at least on speaking terms, he couldn't stand the constant arguing. The girl instantly quieted down, while Inuyasha still had the smug look plastered on his face.

"Gomen InuTaisho-sama, for my insolence."

The Inu-youkai nodded his head, accepting her apology.

"Inuyasha, I guess you didn't notice that your _betrothed_, is the most powerful ningen on the face of this planet?" Sesshoumaru paused momentarily, to sip his tea, "I guess Father failed to inform you, that your _betrothed_ is Higurashi Kagome, the direct descendant of Midoriko," Sesshoumaru put down his cup of tea.

Looking up, he noticed the looks on the other occupants of the room. InuTaisho looked proud that Sesshoumaru, for once, was listening to him. Inuyasha looked surprise, as well as the other two.

"Feh, aniki your such a show off," Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshoumaru merely raised a sculpted eyebrow, before excusing himself. InuTaisho clapped his hands, beckoning a young maiden foreword. Sesshoumaru may be the Lord of the Western Lands, due to his retirement, but he still was the dominating Lord of the castle.

"Biichi, please take the young woman here, to her rooms. As well as the young man, I will come to check up on them afterwards," InuTaisho ordered as he got up. "Inuyasha, you may leave now if you wish. Remember, before the sunsets you must be back from wherever. You are scheduled to spend time with your betrothed," with that said, InuTaisho left the three.

Inuyasha 'Fehed', before following his father.

Kagome sighed; she looked to her brother who merely shrugged his shoulders. The young neko-youkai that InuTaisho had instructed to help her cleared her throat signalling her presence. Kagome turned around, to smile at the youkai. The neko-youkai beckoned the two to follow her.

Miroku happily obliged, and started making conversation with her. Seeing that the girl wasn't against ningens, he made a move on the young girl. Kagome, who was behind the two, was deep in thought. She was jerked out of her thought, when she heard a resounding slap and 'hentai.' Kagome shook her head, her brother never learned.

"Sorry about my brother, he has …" Kagome paused, trying to find the right word, "a condition, so to speak." Her eyes sparkled with amusement at the look on her brother's face.

Shrugging, she smirked at him.

* * *

Kagome sighed, as she looked around her room. In the middle of the lavish room, was a futon, and it was quite large actually. Pressed against the wall, was a desk already supplied with parchment, quills, and ink bottles. Kagome was relieved with this though. Off to the side, were decorated cushions, splashed about so that she could sit on them or whatever.

Near the desk, was a small table, also with cushions. She smiled at this, and sat at her western looking desk. Using a fresh piece of parchment, and dipping the quill into the ink, she began to write. Getting lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice the soft knock on her door.

She jumped slightly though, when the Shoji door opened. In stepped InuTaisho, a long with two other men. Kagome frowned when she saw the men, but bowed respectfully to InuTaisho.

"InuTaisho-sama, forgive me. I didn't hear you knock," Kagome mumbled.

InuTaisho raised his hand, shaking it heartily, showing her that there really wasn't a problem.

"InuTaisho-sama, if you don't mind my asking. Who are they?" Kagome questioned, her gaze landing on the two youkai.

"Ah, these are your two personal guards. Please meet Aroshi, and Koshi," InuTaisho beckoned towards the two to step foreword. "They will be following you everywhere, to ensure your safety."

Kagome smiled warmly at them, nodding her head, though she still didn't agree with having a bodyguard.

"Wonderful, well they will be positioned outside of your quarters. They will only step foot into your quarters, when you need them too," InuTaisho continued to explain.

After all was said and done, InuTaisho left, leaving the bodyguards and Kagome in a very awkward position. The two guards bowed, at the young miko.

"Excuse us Lady Kagome, we will be outside of your quarters," Aroshi spoke.

Kagome scrutinized them carefully. Aroshi was a kitsune youkai, while Koshi an ookami youkai. Aroshi had blazing red hair that was cut short with amazing stormy grey eyes. Koshi had brown tresses, and sparkling green eyes. They were wearing the colours of the youkai clan, white, black, and silver. Their armour looked sort of like Sesshoumaru's, except the body piece looked like it shaped their abdomen.

(Roman guards thing. Think Passion of the Christ if you watched it!)

"Milady?" Koshi questioned, as he shifted under her gaze.

Kagome snapped out of her trance, and smiled serenely at them. "Sorry about that, I sort of forgot where I was," Koshi and Aroshi shared questioning glances with each other. "I don't want you to think that I'm insane or anything, I was just, judging you. You both look strong, no wonder InuTaisho-sama chose you to guard me," she said, praising the pleased youkai.

Stifling a giggle, Kagome regarded them better. They both held spears, and swords adorned their left sides. Frowning, she looked outside her bedroom window. Seeing, that it was still sunny out, and no traces of dark clouds, she squealed with delight.

"Anything wrong, milady?" Koshi questioned, wincing when his lady squealed.

"Call me Kagome," she told them.

"Well then, Lady Kagome wh"

"No. Kagome, just plain, Kagome," she reprimanded. Frowning, remembering what happened to one of her ladies in waiting back at home, when she told her to call her Kagome. When the girl did though, she was sentenced to get executed. "When no one, other than my brother is around," she smiled at them, while they nodded.

"What is it, that made you squeal so?"

Kagome smiled, "I was wondering if we could go to the gardens?" The two youkai shared a look of doubt. Kagome's heart sank; she didn't want to be cooped up in this godforsaken place any longer!

"Come on, please! InuTaisho-sama said I could go anywhere, as long as you two are with me!" Kagome whined, seriously wanting to get out.

The two looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders. Looking at the young girl, who was soon to be the Hime of the Western Lands, they saw that she was pouting, and giving them puppy dog eyes. Rolling their own eyes in disbelief, and amusement they led the - now happy - Kagome, out of the castle.

* * *

Kagome relished in the feeling of being outdoors. She sighed in delight as she took a whiff of the peonies before her. Her youkai guards watched interestedly, at the innocence their mistress portrayed.

"Aroshi, how could someone be so happy, after everything that she's been through?" Koshi questioned, as he heard the girl sigh.

Aroshi shook his head at the question, "I don't know. I guess the saying is true, ignorance is blissful." Koshi nodded his head slightly, agreeing with what his partner just said.

"Koshi-kun, Aroshi-kun, come here!" Kagome cried, waving over to the two.

The two guards mentally groaned to themselves, they weren't planning on any interaction with their mistress. Trudging their feet towards the girl, who was beaming.

"You called, Kagome?" Aroshi questioned, remembering that she requested to be called by her given name.

Kagome nodded her head, and ordered them to sit next to her. Refusing her request, they stood on either side of her.

Kagome frowned at this, and pointed at the ground next to her with a heated glare. The guards stubbornly stood their ground, making Kagome irritated. Releasing a little of her miko power near both of their feet, she was satisfied when the guards jumped back from shock, and surprise.

"Sit."

The two grudgingly sat near her, though they eyed her warily.

"Don't worry, I won't purify you two. You're my lovely body guards," she said in a mocking voice, while pinching their cheeks.

Grumpily pushing her hand away, Koshi looked at her with a scowl. "Don't tell me your mad? Aw, Koshi-kun, it was just a joke."

Koshi muttered something incoherent, which made Aroshi cough to cover up his laughter. Kagome frowned at the two, and looked around her surroundings. The question that had been nagging her mind, finally left her mouth.

"Why, is Inuyasha a hanyou?" Kagome questioned, the guards gave her a look. "I mean, I know he's half youkai, half ningen. But, why? For all I know, his father - InuTaisho-sama - is a full youkai."

The guards finally nodded their heads, she didn't know the history of what had happened before.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is a full inu-youkai. InuTaisho-sama's first mate, Megumi-sama, was a beautiful inu-youkai. Sadly, a few years after Sesshoumaru-sama was born, Megumi-sama was assinated by the snake youkai tribe," Aroshi started off, unsure whether or not he should continue. With a hopeful look from Kagome, and an encouraging nod of his head from Koshi, he continued. "InuTaisho-sama was outraged, he slaughtered them all, in his youkai form. It was a sight to behold milady, dead snake youkai bodies were strewn everywhere. Poor Sesshoumaru-sama as well, he was a little pup. He didn't understand what was going on. He threw a fit, when his father told him he couldn't see his mother."

"InuTaisho-sama couldn't look at Sesshoumaru-sama for days," Koshi continued, "he claims that it was too painful to look at him. After a few years though, it finally registered into Sesshoumaru-sama's mind that his mother had passed away. Six years past, and Sesshoumaru was about 11 years age, in ningen age. InuTaisho found himself a new mate. She wasn't what Sesshoumaru-sama had expected. He had expected a full youkai, an inu-youkai at the most. But, InuTaisho-sama had mated with a ningen, not only that, but a peasant. Izayoi was soon impregnated with Lord Inuyasha."

"I understand now. Sesshoumaru feels, that this is a disgrace right? Having a hanyou born into the family?" Kagome questioned with interest.

The guards nodded their heads, "I presume. Though, do not quote us on it milady."

Kagome nodded her head. Standing up gracefully, she walked over to where the fountain was. Admiring the waterfalls, that fell from the head of the fountain. Her eyes glazed over, something was coming. She could feel it, she turned towards her guards, to see if they had sensed it too. They both looked at her, before going back to the conversation that they held.

Shrugging it off, her hand stretched out as she placed it under the cool droplets of the waterfall. Shivering slightly from the cold of it, she took it away. A shiver went down her spine, as left eye twitched. Now she was positive something was amiss, and it had something to do with the bushes behind the fountain. Her mind told her to scream for Aroshi and Koshi, but her mouth just wouldn't move.

Her mind screamed for her to turn around, and get away from the damn fountain and bushes, as fast as possible. Her body did no such thing, it moved closer to the bushes. One foot, after the other. Looking at the bush curiously. Staring back at her, was a red eye. Kagome blinked, the eye blinked as well. Kagome screamed for dear life, as she backed away from the bush.

In her hurry, she didn't notice the tree root behind her from the Sakura tree. She tripped over the root. The being now in the bush, finally emerged. He was red, with white hair, and horns. His eyes were red, and his only garment of clothing was a burlap wrapping around his middle. Kagome's eyes widened in fear, screaming for Koshi and Aroshi.

The two guards hurriedly rushed forward to their screaming mistress. Sensing that their spears wouldn't work in this situation, they discarded it. Quickly taking out their swords from their sheath, they were now in front of Kagome. The guards growled as the beast stepped forward. Koshi lunged at the beast, swiping his sword successfully cutting off its hand. Aroshi followed suit, cut of its arm.

Kagome screamed as she felt two hands wrap around her middle. Their touch was ice cold, she looked down to see that these hands were white, with golden fur surrounding its fingernails. Kagome - who was now disgusted - elbowed the being in the gut. Turning around, she found that it was a lion youkai. A really demented looking lion youkai at that. Kagome closed her eyes, summoning her miko power.

Opening her eyes again, they were no longer azure, but a light hue of pink. Opening her palms, Kagome blasted her ki at the unsuspecting youkai. Her guards, as well as the unforgotten beast, watched as the lion disappeared into dust. Nodding at her success, she turned towards the guards. The beast taking advantage of their distraction, used his unharmed hand, took Kagome.

Kagome screamed as the beast squeezed her body. It didn't help that the monster was bigger than her. It was true, the monster was about as tall as the citadel. It was a wonder as to how he hid in the bushes. Than again, the bushes were fairly tall.

"Let go of her!" Aroshi growled, as he once again, lunged at the beast.

Though he was stopped by Koshi, who pointed to the sky. He looked up to see hundreds and thousands of demons, flying downwards towards them. "KUSO!" Aroshi shouted, as he slashed at them.

"Where's Lord Inuyasha, when you need his Tetsusgaiga?" Koshi ground out.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's ears perked up, when he heard a cry of panic. Moving to the western glass windows, he looked out into his mother's gardens. He growled when he saw some kind of demented youkai, looking at his brother's wench. The guards were beside her in a flash though, that sort of calmed him somewhat. It didn't help though, when he saw a mix between a lion and goat youkai, grab Kagome from behind.

Deciding to take his leave at the moment, to aide the others. Sniffing while he exited his study, he smelt that more demons were on the way. Cursing, he sped towards his mothers gardens. On his way, he met the monk as well as his father. The monk though, didn't pay attention to them both.

Miroku had heart his sister's ungodly scream. They always had a bond, a bond between brother and sister. He would be damned if someone hurt his sister. Running towards her scream, he past by the TaiYoukai, and InuTaisho. He stopped though, when he saw his sister, in the grasp of a beast.

He cursed when he sensed other demons as well. He blinked when he saw InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru aiding the guards of his sister. Not needing to be told twice, he untied his rosary beads from his hand, letting the cloth drop.

"Kazanna!" Miroku cried, sucking in the demons that Sesshoumaru, InuTaisho and the other two that he did not recognize, were slaying. Closing up his palm, when the lasts of the demons finally resided within his void. He couldn't suck up the stupid beast that held his sister though, because then she would be within his void as well.

"K-Kagome," Miroku let out a strangled cry as he rushed towards her.

Sesshoumaru hurriedly slashed the demon's hand off. The beast howled in pain, as his appendage fell to the ground. Kagome cried out in shock, as she landed. Miroku rushed towards her, embracing her making sure that she was alive.

"A-aniki…"

"Kagome, don't do that again. You stupid girl, you scared me," Miroku muttered.

Sesshoumaru turned around, as the scent of his brother assaulted his nose.

"Chichiue, aniki what happened?"

"Nothing would have happened, if you were here for your scheduled meeting with your betrothed," InuTaisho growled.

"What? I came back on time!" Inuyasha cried.

InuTaisho shook his head, not wanting to deal with his younger son at the moment. Instead, he turned his attention to his soon-to-be-daughter-in-law.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

The girl shook in her brothers arms, "y-y-yeah. I'll be fine InuTaisho-sama."

"What happened here?" InuTaisho demanded, looking pointedly at the guards.

Kagome instantly defended them, "it wasn't their fault InuTaisho-sama! It was Naraku's minions," Kagome said.

Miroku froze at the name, breaking apart of his sister, he looked at her.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Kagome nodded at his question.

"I was right, he is after the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome frowned, and felt her chest. The males looked at her interestedly. Shrugging off their glances, she reached inside her kimono, the stares of the males widened. Fishing out, the Shikon No Tama Jewel, Kagome placed the circled jewel in her palm.

"The Shikon No Tama," InuTaisho breath.

"The one and only," Kagome whispered.

* * *

Naraku growled out in frustration, when his minion had came back to him. The bastard had no left arm, and no right hand. He had instantly killed the stupid beast on the spot. He was absolutely worthless!

His first attempt at getting the damned jewel failed. He sighed, it was time to take matters into his own hands.

"Kagura," he called out.

Instantly, the wind witch was in front of him. The witch bowed before him, before settling her red eyes on his face, "you called father?" she asked.

He nodded, "I need you, to find a way to kill Kagome."

* * *

(:End Chapter 3: )

I hope you liked this chapter! I spent most of my Saturday Night typing this up, while I could be watching something. Yet, I hadn't updated in a while, so this is my little treat.

I would like to inform all of you though, that I'm taking up a challenge on A Single Spark!

Yes, I know starting stories again, while I deleted the rest of my Inuyasha stories. I can't help it, though!

Don't fret your pretty little heads though, I'm going to repost them, once I've finally decided where I'll go with them! I'll write all the chapters out first though, before I post them.

I'm also sorry for the action in this chapter. I'm not very good with action scenes! So bare with me on them!

Read and Review!


End file.
